Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to DNA coding for a mutant a-isopropylmalate synthase. Also, the present invention relates to an L-leucine-producing microorganism having the mutant a-isopropylmalate synthase, and a method for producing L-leucine by using the microorganism. L-Leucine is an essential amino acid which can be used as a nutritious additive for food or feed, reagents or materials for medical treatment, pharmaceutical or chemical industry, or a growth factor used for production of other amino acids, such as lysine.
Description of the Background
In the past, L-leucine has been produced by a method of fermentation primarily using microorganisms belonging to the genus Brevibacterium, Corynebacterium or Serratia or mutants thereof which produce L-leucine (Amino acid fermentation, JAPAN SCIENTIFIC SOCIETY""S PRESS, pp.397-422, 1986).
The highest level of L-leucine accumulation was obtained when using Brevibacterium flavum VKPM B-2736. This strain produces L-leucine at a concentration up to 26 g/L on sucrose-containing media for 72 h of fermentation in a laboratory fermenter (USSR Author Certificate 1394711). Moreover, Brevibacterium lactofermentum 34 is known to produce L-leucine up to 34 g/L on a medium with glucose (Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 51, p.1024 (1986)).
Although the productivity of L-leucine has been improved to some extent, the development of a more efficient and cost-effective method for producing L-leucine is necessary in order to meet the increasing demand for L-leucine.
On the other hand, microorganisms belonging to the genus Escherichia might be potentially utilized as a potent L-leucine-producing bacteria due to their rapid growth rate, prominent data obtained from genetic analysis and plentiful genetic materials. However, there are few reports which disclose the production of L-leucine using bacteria belonging to the genus Escherichia.
As L-leucine-producing bacterial strains of the genus Escherichia, a strain which is resistant to xcex2-thienylalanine, xcex2-hydroxyleucine (Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-34397 (1987) and a strain which is resistant to 4-azaleucine or 5,5,5-trifluoroleucine (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-70879 (1996)) are known.
However, neither L-leucine-resistant bacteria belonging to the genus Escherichia nor any relation between L-leucine resistance and productivity of L-leucine is known.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve productivity of L-leucine of bacteria belonging to the genus Escherichia and to provide an efficient and cost-effective method for producing L-leucine.
It is, in particular, an object of the present invention to provide a DNA coding for a protein of the following (A) or (B):
(A) a protein having an amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:2 which has a substitution selected from the following (a) to (e):
(a) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a threonine residue at position 482,
(b) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a glutamic acid residue at position 386,
(c) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a proline residue at position 428,
(d) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a glycine residue at position 479, and
(e) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a glycine residue at position 462,
(B) a protein having the amino acid sequence of the protein of (A), which sequence has deletion, substitution, insertion or addition of one or a few amino acid residues, the protein of (B) having xcex1-isopropylmalate synthase activity and feedback inhibition of the activity by L-leucine being desensitized equivalently to that of the protein of (A).
It is, moreover, also an object of the present invention to provide a microorganism transformed with any of the the DNA defined above.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of producing L- leucine.
The above objects and others are provided by a microorganism transformed with the DNA as defined above in (A)(a)-(e) and/or (B).
The present inventors have surprisingly discovered that desensitization of feedback inhibition by L-leucine of xcex1-isopropylmalate synthase (hereinafter abbreviated as IPMS) contributes to the production of L-leucine. The present invention is predicated upon this discovery.
Thus, the present invention provides a DNA coding for a protein of the following (A) or (B) (hereinafter also referred to as DNA of the present invention):
(A) a protein having an amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 2 which has a substitution selected from the following (a) to (e):
(a) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a threonine residue at position 482,
(b) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a glutamic acid residue at position 386,
(c) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a proline residue at position 428,
(d) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a glycine residue at position 479, and
(e) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a glycine residue at position 462,
(B) a protein having the amino acid sequence of the protein of (A), which sequence has deletion, substitution, insertion or addition of one or a few amino acid residues, said protein of (B) having xcex1-isopropylmalate synthase activity and feedback inhibition of the activity by L-leucine being desensitized equivalently to that of the protein of (A).
The DNA of the present invention is preferably one in which the substitution is a substitution selected from the following (axe2x80x2) to (exe2x80x2):
(axe2x80x2) a substitution of an isoleucine residue for a threonine residue at position 482,
(bxe2x80x2) a substitution of a lysine residue for a glutamic acid residue at position 386,
(cxe2x80x2) a substitution of a leucine residue for a proline residue at position 428,
(dxe2x80x2) a substitution of a cysteine residue for a glycine residue at position 479, and
(exe2x80x2) a substitution of an aspartic acid residue for a glycine residue at position 462.
Specific examples of the DNA of the present invention include ones which has a nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 1, which sequence has a mutation selected from the following (i) to (v):
(i) a mutation of cytosine at position 1445 to thymine,
(ii) a mutation of guanine at position 1156 to adenine,
(iii) a mutation of cytosine at position 1283 to thymine,
(iv) a mutation of guanine at position 1435 to thymine, and
(v) a mutation of guanine at position 1385 to adenine.
The present invention also provides a microorganism which is transformed with the DNA of the present invention, and has an ability to produce L-leucine (hereinafter, also referred to as xe2x80x9cmicroorganism of the present inventionxe2x80x9d). The microorganism of the present invention preferably belongs to the genus Escherichia. The microorganism of the present invention is more preferably Escherichia coli.
The present invention further provides a method for producing L-leucine, which entails:
culturing any one or more bacteria of the present invention in a culture medium to produce and accumulate L-leucine in the medium, and
recovering L-leucine from the medium.
The present invention will be further explained below.
A. DNA of the present invention
The DNA of the present invention has a mutation to desensitize feedback inhibition by L-leucine of IPMS encoded by the DNA, in a DNA coding for a wild type IPMS.
The phrase xe2x80x9cfeedback inhibition by L-lysine is desensitizedxe2x80x9d means that the degree of the feedback inhibition is lowered. The lowering of the degree of feedback inhibition can be determined by measuring lowering of the IPMS activity by L-leucine and comparing it with that of wild strain or a parent strain.
IPMS is exemplified by those originating from bacteria belonging to the genus Escherichia, especially IPMS originating from E. coli. The mutation of IPS to desesitize feedback inhibition by L-leucine is exemplified by the following substitutions (a) to (e) in the amino acid sequence shown SEQ ID NO: 2:
(a) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a threonine residue at position 482,
(b) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a glutamic acid residue at position 386,
(c) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a proline residue at position 428,
(d) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a glycine residue at position 479, and
(e) a substitution of another amino acid residue for a glycine residue at position 462.
The substitutions preferably are the following (axe2x80x2) to (exe2x80x2)xe2x80x3
(axe2x80x2) a substitution of an isoleucine residue for a threonine residue at position 482,
(bxe2x80x2) a substitution of a lysine residue for a glutamic acid residue at position 386,
(cxe2x80x2) a substitution of a leucine residue for a proline residue at position 428,
(dxe2x80x2) a substitution of a cysteine residue for a glycine residue at position 479, and
(exe2x80x2) a substitution of an aspartic acid residue for a glycine residue at position 462.
The DNA coding for the wild type IPMS is exemplified by one coding for IPMS originating from a bacterium belonging to the genus Escherichia. It is specifically exemplified by a DNA coding for an amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 2, and is further specifically exemplified by a nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 1. In these sequences, those having the mutation in nucleotide sequence to cause the substitutions of amino acid residues described above are included in the DNA of the present invention. Any codon corresponding to the substituted amino acid residue is available irrelevantly to its kind, provided that it codes for the identical amino acid residue.
Specific examples of the DNA of the present invention include ones which has a nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 1, which sequence has a mutation selected from the following (i) to (v):
(i) a mutation of cytosine at position 1445 to thymine,
(ii) a mutation of guanine at position 1156 to adenine,
(iii) a mutation of cytosine at position 1283 to thymine,
(iv) a mutation of guanine at position 1435 to thymine, and
(v) a mutation of guanine at position 1385 to adenine.
Further, although a given IPMS may be slightly different in sequence from another depending on differences in bacterial species and bacterial strain, however, DNAs coding for those having replacement, deletion or insertion of amino acid residue(s) at position(s) irrelevant to the enzyme activity are also included in DNA of the present invention. In other words, a DNA coding for a protein having the amino acid sequence of the mutant IPMS, which sequence has deletion, substitution, insertion or addition of one or a few amino acid residues, said protein having an IPMS activity and feedback inhibition of the activity by L-leucine being desensitized equivalently to that of the mutant IPMS, is also specifically included in the DNA of the present invention. Such DNA includes those having mutations which may naturally occur, such as mutations based on differences between individuals, species and genera of microorganisms having IPMS (mutants or variants).
A method for obtaining a DNA coding for the mutant IPMS is as follows.
(1) Preparation of wild type IPMS gene
A donor microorganism for the DNA containing the wild type IPMS gene or the IPMS gene having another mutation described above, is preferably exemplified by a microorganism belonging to the genus Escherichia. Specifically, those described in a book written by Neidhardt et al. (Neidhardt, F. C. et al. , Escherichia coli and Salmonella Typhimurium, American Society for Microbiology, Washington D.C., 1208, table 1) may be used. For example, E. coli strains K-12, JM109, and MC1061 are exemplified. When a wild strain is used as a donor microorganism for a DNA containing a IPMS gene, a DNA containing a wild type IPMS gene can be obtained.
An example of preparation of a DNA containing a IPMS gene will be described below.
First, E. coli having wild type IPMS gene, for example, strain K-12, is cultivated to obtain a culture. When the microorganism described above is cultivated, cultivation may be performed in accordance with an ordinary solid culture method, however, cultivation is preferably performed by adopting a liquid culture method considering efficiency during collection of the bacterium. A medium may be used in which one or more nitrogen sources such as yeast extract, peptone, meat extract, corn steep liquor and exudate of soybean or wheat are added with one or more inorganic salts such as potassium dihydrogenphosphate, dipotassium hydrogenphosphate, magnesium sulfate, sodium chloride, magnesium chloride, ferric chloride, ferric sulfate or manganese sulfate, and further optionally and adequately added with sugar materials, vitamins and the like. It is appropriate that the initial pH of the medium is adjusted to 6 to 8. The cultivation is performed for 4 to 24 hours at 30 to 42xc2x0 C., preferably at about 37xc2x0 C. by means of deep culture with aeration and agitation, shaking culture or stationary culture or the like.
The culture thus obtained is centrifuged, for example, at 3,000 r.p.m. for 5 minutes to obtain a cell pellet of E. coli strain K-12. Chromosomal DNA can be obtained from the cell pellet by means of, for example, a method of Saito and Miura (Biochem. Biophys. Acta., 72, 619 (1963) ), or a method of K. S. Kirby (Biochem. J., 64, 405 (1956)).
In order to isolate the IPMS gene from the chromosomal DNA thus obtained, a chromosomal DNA library is prepared. At first, the chromosomal DNA is partially digested with a suitable restriction enzyme to obtain a mixture of various fragments. A wide variety of restriction enzymes can be used if the degree of cutting is controlled by the cutting reaction time and the like. For example, Sau3AI is allowed to react on the chromosomal DNA at a temperature not less than 30xc2x0 C., preferably at 37xc2x0 C. at an enzyme concentration of 1 to 10 units/ml for various periods of time (1 minute to 2 hours) to digest it.
Next, obtained DNA fragments are ligated with a vector DNA autonomously replicable in cells of bacteria belonging to the genus Escherichia to prepare recombinant DNA. Specifically, a restriction enzyme, which generates the terminal nucleotide sequence complement to that generated by the restriction enzyme Sau3AI used to cut the chromosomal DNA, for example, BamHI, is allowed to act on the vector DNA under a condition of a temperature not less than 30xc2x0 C. and an enzyme concentration of 1 to 100 units/ml for not less than 1 hour, preferably for 1 to 3 hours to completely digest it, and cut and cleave it. Next, the chromosomal DNA fragment mixture obtained as described above is mixed with the cleaved and cut vector DNA, on which DNA ligase, preferably T4 DNA ligase is allowed to act under a condition of a temperature of 4 to 16xc2x0 C. at an enzyme concentration of 1 to 100 units/ml for not less than I hour, preferably for 4 to 24 hours to obtain recombinant DNA.
The obtained recombinant DNA is used to transform a microorganism belonging to the genus Escherichia, for example, a IPMS deficient mutant strain such as an Escherichia coli strain K-12, preferably a strain JE7627 (ponB704, dacB12, pfv+, tonA2, dapa, lysa, str, malA38, metbl, ilvH611, leuA371, proA3, lac-3, tsx-76) to prepare a chromosomal DNA library. The transformation can be performed, for example, by a method of D. M. Morrison (Methods in Enzymology 68, 326 (1979)) or a method in which recipient bacterial cells are treated with calcium chloride to increase permeability of DNA (Mandel, M. and Higa, A., J. Mol. Biol., 53, 159 (1970)). The strain JE7627 is available from National Institute of Genetics (Mishima-shi, Shizuoka-ken, Japan).
A bacterial strain having recombinant DNA of the IPMS gene is obtained from strains having increased IPMS activity or strains in which auxotrophy resulting from deficiency in the IPMS gene is complemented, among the obtained chromosomal DNA library. For example, a IPMS-deficient mutant strain requires L-leucine. Thus when the IPMS-deficient mutant strain is used as a host, a DNA fragment containing the IPMS gene can be obtained by isolating a bacterial strain which becomes capable of growing on a medium containing no L-leucine, and recovering recombinant DNA from the bacterial strain.
Confirmation of the fact whether or not a candidate strain having recombinant DNA containing a IPMS gene actually harbors recombinant DNA in which the IPMS gene is cloned can be achieved by preparing a cellular extract from the candidate strain, and preparing a crude enzyme solution therefrom to confirm whether or not the IPMS activity has been increased. A procedure to measure the enzyme activity of IPMS can be performed by a method of Kohlhaw et al. (J. Biol. Chem., 244, 2218(1969)).
Recombinant DNA in which the DNA containing the IPMS gene is inserted into the vector DNA can be isolated from the bacterial strain described above by means of, for example, a method of P. Guerry et al. (J. Bacteriol., 116, 1064 (1973) or a method of D. B. Clewell (J. Bacteriol., 110, 667 (1972)).
Preparation of the wild type IPMS gene can be also performed by preparing chromosomal DNA from a strain having a IPMS gene on chromosome by means of a method of Saito and Miura or the like, and amplifying the IPMS gene by means of a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) method (see White, T. J. et al.; Trends Genet., 5, 185(1989)). DNA primers to be used for the amplification reaction are those complemental to both 3xe2x80x2-terminals of a double stranded DNA containing an entire region or a partial region of the IPMS gene. When only a partial region of the IPMS gene is amplified, it is necessary to use such DNA fragments as primers to perform screening of a DNA fragment containing the entire region from a chromosomal DNA library. When the entire region of the IPMS gene is amplified, a PCR reaction solution including DNA fragments containing the amplified IPMS gene is subjected to agarose gel electrophoresis, and then an aimed DNA fragment is extracted. Thus a DNA fragment containing the IPMS gene can be recovered.
The DNA primers may be adequately prepared on the basis of, for example, a sequence known in E. coli (EMBL accession No. D10483 or AE000117). Specifically, primers which can amplify a region comprising 1572 nucleotides coding for the IPMS gene are preferable. Synthesis of the primers can be performed by an ordinary method such as a phosphoamidite method (see Tetrahedron Letters, 22, 1859 (1981) ) by using a commercially available DNA synthesizer (for example, DNA Synthesizer Model 380B produced by Applied Biosystems). Further, the PCR can be performed by using a commercially available PCR apparatus (for example, DNA Thermal Cycler Model PJ2000 produced by Takara Shuzo Co., Ltd., using Taq DNA polymerase (supplied by Takara Shuzo Co., Ltd.) in accordance with a method designated by the supplier.
With respect to the IPMS gene amplified by the PCR method, operations such as introduction of mutation into the IPMS gene become easy, when it is ligated with a vector DNA autonomously replicable in cells of bacteria belonging to the genus Escherichia, and introduced into cells of bacteria belonging to the genus Escherichia. The vector DNA to be used, the transformation method, and the confirmation method for the presence of the IPMS gene are the same as those in the aforementioned procedure. Reports on isolation of the IPMS gene include Hertberg, K. m. et al., Gene, 8, 135-152(1980), Davis, M. G. et al., J. Bacteriol., 129, 1078-1090(1977) for example.
The method for obtaining the IPMS gene as mentioned above may be used for obtaining mutant genes when a microorganism having a wild type IPMS is subjected to mutagenesis to produce a mutant strain producing a mutant IPMS and a mutant gene is obtained from the mutant strain.
(2) Introduction of mutation into IPMS gene
The method for carrying out mutation such as substitution, insertion and deletion of amino acid residues is exemplified by a recombinant PCR method (Higuchi, R., 61, in PCR Technology (Erlich, H. A. Eds., Stockton press (1989)), and a site specific mutagenes is method (Kramer, W. and Frits, H. J., Meth. in Enzymol., 154, 350 (1987); Kunkel T. A. et al., Meth. in Enzvmol., 154, 367 (1987)). Aimed mutation can be caused at an aimed site by using these methods.
Further, according to chemical synthesis of an aimed gene, it is possible to introduce mutation or random mutation into an aimed site.
Further, a method is available in which the IPMS gene on chromosome or plasmid is directly treated with hydroxylamine (Hashimoto, T. and Sekiguchi, M. J. Bacteriol., 159, 1039 (1984)). Alternatively, it is acceptable to use a method in which a bacterium belonging to the genus Escherichia having the IPMS gene is irradiated by ultraviolet light, or a method based on a treatment with a chemical agent such as N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-nitrosoguanidine or nitrous acid. According to these methods, mutation can be introduced randomly.
With respect to a selection method for the mutant gene, recombinant DNA comprising a DNA fragment containing the IPMS gene and vector DNA is at first directly subjected to a mutation treatment with hydroxylamine or the like, which is used to transform, for example, an E. coli strain W3110. Next, transformed strains are cultivated on a minimal medium such as M9 containing 4-aza-D,L-leucine or 3-hydroxy-D,L-leucine as an analog of L-leucine. Strains harboring recombinant DNA containing the wild type IPMS gene cannot synthesize L-leucine and are suppressed in growth because IPMS expressed from the recombinant DNA is inhibited by the analog of L-leucine. On the contrary, a strain harboring recombinant DNA containing the IPMS gene in which inhibition by L-leucine is desensitized has a mutant enzyme encoded by the IPMS gene in the aforementioned recombinant DNA which is not inhibited by the analog of L-leucine. Thus it should be capable of growth on the minimal medium in which the analog of L-leucine is added. This phenomenon can be utilized to select a strain which is resistant in growth to the analog of L-leucine, that is a strain harboring recombinant DNA containing a mutant IPMS gene in which inhibition is desensitized.
The mutant gene thus obtained may be introduced as a recombinant DNA into a suitable host microorganism, and expressed. Thus a microorganism can be obtained which harbors IPMS being desensitized to feedback inhibition. The host is preferably a microorganism belonging to the genus Escherichia, for which E. coli is exemplified.
Alternatively, a mutant IPMS gene fragment may be taken out from the recombinant DNA, and inserted into another vector to make use. The vector DNA which can be used in the present invention is preferably plasmid vector DNA, for which there are exemplified pUC19, pUC18, pBR322, pHSG299, pHSG298, pHSG399, pHSG398, RSF1010, pMW119, pMW118, pMW219 and pMW218. Besides, vectors of phage DNA can be also utilized.
Further, in order to express the mutant IPMS gene efficiently, another promoter which works in microorganisms such as lac, trp and PL may be ligated upstream from a DNA sequence coding for the mutant IPMS, or a promoter contained in the IPMS gene may be used as it is, or after amplifying the promoter.
In addition, as described above, the mutant gene may be inserted into an autonomously replicable vector DNA, which is inserted into a host, and allowed to be harbored by the host as extrachromosomal DNA such as a plasmid. Alternatively, the mutant gene may be integrated into chromosome of a host microorganism by a method using transduction, transposon (Berg, D. E. and Berg, C. M., Bio/Technol., 1, 417 (1983)), Mu phage (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2-109985) or homologous recombination (Experiments in Molecular Genetics, Cold Spring Harbor Lab. (1972)).
B. Microorganism of the present invention
The microorganism of the present invention is the microorganism which is transformed with the DNA of the present invention and has an ability to produce L-leucine.
The transformation by the DNA of the present invention may be carried out in accordance with conventional and known transformation methods. For example, a fragment including the DNA of the present invention is ligated with a vector which functions in a host (microorganism to be transformed) to prepare a recombinant DNA, and the recombinant DNA is introduced in the host. The vector may be suitably selected depending on the host. The introduction of the recombinant DNA in accordance with conventional and known methods. For example, it is possible to use a method in which recipient cells are treated with calcium chloride to increase permeability of DNA as reported for Escherichia coli K-12 (Mandel, M. and Higa, A., J. Mol. Biol., 53, 159 (1970)), and a method in which competent cells are prepared from cells at a proliferating stage to introduce DNA thereinto as reported for Bacillus subtilis (Duncan, C. H., Wilson, G. A. and Yound, F. E., Gene, 1, 153 (1977)). Alternatively, it is also possible to apply a method in which DNA recipient cells are converted into a state of protoplasts or spheroplasts which easily incorporate recombinant DNA to introduce recombinant DNA into DNA recipients as known for Bacillus subtilis, actinomycetes, and yeast (Chang, S and Choen, S. N., Molec. Gen. Genet., 168, 111 (1979); Bibb, M. J., Ward, J. M. and Hopwood, 0. A., Nature, 274, 398 (1978); Hinnen, A., Hicks, J. B. and Fink, G. R., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 75, 1929 (1978)). Also, an electric pulse method (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-207791 (1990) may be used. The introduction method may be suitably selected depending on the host. Specifically, the vector and the method are exemplified by those described in the above (A) (2).
The terms xe2x80x9chaving an ability to produce L-leucinexe2x80x9d used herein means to accumulate L-leucine in a medium, preferably, in an amount such that L-leucine can be easily recovered from the medium.
The bacterium of the present invention preferably belongs to the genus Escherichia. It may be exemplified by Escherichia coli. A bacterium belonging to the genus Escherichia which has an ability to produce L-leucine is exemplified, for example, by bacteria having a resistance to leucine analog such as xcex2-2-thienylalanine, 3-hydroxyleucine, 4-azaleucine and 5,5,5-trifluoroleucine, which are described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-34397 (1987) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-70879 (1996), and by bacterium which can be bred by genetic engineering techniques as described in WO96/06926.
In a bacterium belonging to the genus Escherichia, L-leucine is synthesized through biosynthetic pathway inherent to L-leucine which diverges from the final intermediate (2-ketoisovalerate) of L-valine biosynthesis system. In a bacterium belonging to the genus Escherichia, the final step of L-valine biosynthesis and biosynthesis inherent to L-leucine are carried out by a group of enzymes encoded by ilvGMEDA operon and those encoded by leuABCD operon, respectively.
The leuABCD operon includes leuA, leuB, leuC and leuD genes. Among them, leuA encodes IPMS, leuB encodes xcex2-isopropylmalate dehydrogenase, leuC and leuD encodes isopropylmalate isomerase. Of these enzymes, IPMS catalyzes the synthetic reaction from xcex1-ketoisovalerate to xcex1-isopropylmalate, a-isopropylmalate isomerase catalyzes the isomerization reaction from xcex2-isopropylmalate to xcex1-isopropylmalate and xcex2-isopropylmalate dehydrogenase catalyzes the dehydrogenation reaction from xcex2-isopropylmalate to xcex1-ketoisocaproic acid which is the final intermediate of L-leucine biosynthesis.
Of above-mentioned reactions in the L-leucine biosynthetic pathway, the rate determining step is the synthetic reaction from xcex1-ketoisovalerate to xcex1- isopropylmalate catalyzed by xcex1-isopropylmalate synthase which suffers feedback inhibition by L-leucine. Therefore, transformation with the DNA coding for IPMS desensitized in the feedback inhibition can impart the ability to produce L-leucine to a microorganism or improve the ability to produce L-leucine of a microorganism.
The bacterium belonging to the genus Escherichia of the present invention may be enhanced in activity of one or more enzymes of L-leucine biosynthetic pathway by usual mutation treatment or genetic engineering techniques. Such an enhancement of the activity of the enzyme may be performed by introduction of recombinant DNA which is obtained by inserting a DNA fragment having an entire or a partial ilvGMEDA operon and/or leuABCD operon into a plasmid, phage or transposon to a bacterium belonging to the genus Escherichia.
The analysis of the nucleotide sequence of leuABCD operon was described in Nucleic Acid Res., 20, 3305-3308 (1992). The entire sequence of leuABCD operon has been registered in the database (DDBJ accession no. D10483, Internet address of DDBJ: http://www.ddbj.nig.ac jp). A DNA fragment having leuABCD operon can be obtained by amplifying the DNA fragment in accordance with PCR (polymerase chain reaction, refer to White, T. J. et al., Trends Genet., 5,185 (1989)) in which oligonucleotides prepared on the basis of the above described sequences are used as primers and chromosomal DNA of a bacterium belonging to the genus Escherichia is used as template for PCR. Alternatively, leuABCD operon can also be obtained by screening a chromosomal DNA library of a bacterium belonging to the genus Escherichia in accordance with hybridization by using an oligonucleotide probe prepared on the basis of the above described sequences.
The entire nucleotide sequence of ilvGMEDA operon and the nucleotide sequence of upstream region of the operon are described in Nucleic Acid Res., 15, 2137-2155 (1987) and Gene, 97, 21-27 (1991), respectively. A DNA fragment having ilvGMEDA operon can be obtained by PCR or hybridization using oligonucleotide probe or primers prepared on the basis of the above described sequence. Incidentally, in the case of using Escherichia coli K-12 or its derivative to obtain ilvGMEDA operon, it is preferable to use a strain having a reverse mutation of ilvG gene in which the frame is restored so as to recover the activity of the acetohydroxy acid synthase. The methods for obtaining ilvGMEDA operon and the method for amplifying the operon in a cell of a bacterium belonging to the genus Escherichia are fully described in WO96/06926 and FR 2627508, respectively.
C. Method for producing L-leucine
L-Leucine can be efficiently produced by cultivating the bacterium which can be obtained as described above in a culture medium, producing and accumulating L-leucine in the medium, and recovering L-leucine from the medium.
In the method of present invention, the cultivation of the bacterium belonging to the genus Escherichia, the collection and purification of L-leucine from the liquid medium may be performed in a manner similar to the conventional fermentation method by which L-leucine is produced using a bacterium. A medium used in culture may be either a synthetic medium or a natural medium, so long as the medium includes a carbon and a nitrogen source and minerals and, if necessary, a suitable amount of nutrients which the bacterium used requires for growth. The carbon source may include one or more of various carbohydrates such as glucose and sucrose, and various organic acids. Regarding the mode of assimilation of the used bacterium, alcohol including ethanol and glycerol may be used. As the nitrogen source, it is possible to use various ammonium salts such as ammonia and ammonium sulfate, other nitrogen compounds such as amines, a natural nitrogen source such as peptone, soybean hydrolyte or digested fermentative microbe. As minerals, potassium phosphate, magnesium sulfate, sodium chloride, ferrous sulfate, manganese sulfate, or calcium carbonate may be used.
The cultivation is performed preferably under aerobic conditions such as a shaking culture, and an aeration and stirring culture, at a temperature of 20 to 40xc2x0 C., preferably between 30 and 38xc2x0 C. The pH of the culture is usually between 5 and 9, preferably between 6.5 and 7.2. The pH of the culture can be adjusted with ammonia, calcium carbonate, various acids, various bases, and buffers. Usually, cultivation for 1 to 3 days leads to the accumulation of the target L-leucine in the liquid medium.
After cultivation, insoluble substances such as cells are removed from the liquid medium by centrifugation and membrane filtration, and then the target L-leucine can be collected and purified by ionexchange, concentration and precipitation.
A microorganism of the present invention can be utilized as L-leucine producing strain or starting source for breeding of L-leucine producing strain. The present invention make it possible to produces L-leucine more efficiently in comparison with a formerly known method of producing L-leucine using a microorganism.